Basket of Fruits
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: A little event caused Luffy, Robin, Chopper, and Brook's devil fruit powers to switch around. Of course, there is chaos, but a couple found a new discovery. LuffyxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

A peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny Go was broken by a discovery of a floating barrel. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper learned their first mistake at Thriller Bark: never pick up a barrel that was randomly floating in the Grand Line. The other six seemed to have forgotten for it had been two years, so they lifted the barrel out of the sea and pried it open.

Thankfully, no signal beams or smoke burst out. Instead, a man as small as a young boy fell out. By the small height and strangely shaped ears, Robin concluded that it was an elf. The said elf didn't look so well, so Chopper immediately took him to the infirmary. After a few days of treating the creature, the elf woke up with a strong feisty attitude. It appeared that the creature had escaped from greedy humans, so it showed huge hate to the crew. It was a miracle that the Straw Hats had Chopper in the crew or else the elf would have started a fight.

Since Chopper saved the elf from near death, it wanted to thank the crew. Elves were famous for making magic, which was the reason why humans hunted them.

Explosions of wishes flew out of Nami's mouth, as well as other crewmembers-although their wishes weren't as greedy. The elf conjured magic, but something odd happened, and rather too quickly for anyone to realize what had happened. There was a huge explosion, and the elf shot out of the ship and out of sight. The smoke cleared and Nami was enraged when there was no treasure anywhere on the ship. She ordered everyone to turn the ship around to capture the elf. When Luffy threw his arm out to latch onto a nearby rail, a pair of feet sprouted on the railing.

It appeared that elf magic and the powers of the devil fruit were incompatible, so the explosion not only caused the elf to blast off, it also switched the ability around among the crewmembers. So, apparently, Luffy got Robin's Hana Hana no Mi power, Robin got Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi power, Chopper got the Yomi Yomi no Mi power, and Brook-well, Brook stopped functioning because he lost his reviving ability. Chopper, who was on fours,made mooing sounds instead of speech. Since he lost his Hito Hito no Mi power, he lost his ability to speak too.

So, the crew was in a desperate search for the elf because the Devil Fruit Shuffle destroyed all peace on the Thousand Sunny (if there was any...). Since they didn't understand Chopper's speech, the situation felt worse because everyone believed Brook was surely dead. In reality, Chopper had the yomi yomi power, so he could feel Brook's soul floating behind Nami, attempting to peek into her skirt.

Aside from the two, Robin and Luffy were in their chaotic world because they were trying to learn how to use their abilities.

Robin was simpler because her body could stretch, but she didn't realize how nimble she could be. So, she was quite enjoying herself when she could bent her wrists in disgusting angles, scaring Usopp until he turned blue.

Luffy took days for him to get used to his skill. His-or Robin's skill-was a bit more complex. He learned pain since the Hana Hana no Min didn't have the rebounding rubber ability he was used to. Also, he conjured arms, hands, limbs, and other body parts out of places he didn't want.

In the end, Robin taught Luffy how she naturally learned the ability. The captain was curious, so after several failures, he mastered the Hana Hana no Mi within a day.

This was the bad part.

Sometimes, one wondered if the devil fruit picked the owner, not the other way around. Once Luffy learned the new power, the chaos doubled. Three things became victims to Luffy's new ability.

One was Nami's peace. The shop roared with amusement when Luffy sprouted hands and tickled everyone. She woke up to the sounds of Usopp yelling at Luffy for waking him up by sprouting a hand and poking him awake. She jumped and screamed out loud when Luffy's arm grew out of nowhere and tapped her on her shoulder. So far, Nami hadn't slept, so she was more jumpy and agitated.

Second was the food. Sanji's mood turned from irritated to enraged because he couldn't control Luffy from stealing the snacks. There was always Luffy's nose decorated on the kitchen wall, so the captain knew when Sanji started cooking. All Luffy needed to do was sprout a hand to steal the plate of food, make a bridge of arms to transport the plate out of the kitchen window. Plus, the hands sprouted quietly, so if Sanji had his back turned, he would never know that the plate had disappeared-until it was gone. If Luffy was in a urgent need, his mouth sprouted near the plate of food, swallowed the whole plate, and spit the glassware out.

Lastly, it was Zoro.

The crew knew that Zoro and Luffy were in a relationship because the couple didn't hide it. It was a sweet sight to see when the two held hands or talked amongst each other and giggling from time to time. It was the slightly more intimate things when the crew pulled out the "Please do that privately" card. Unfortunately, Luffy's logic said that if the crew didn't see it, it was okay.

So, Zoro had to "pretend" nothing was wrong when, in actually, something naughty was happening right under their noses. This was not easy when Luffy did it spontaneously.

One morning, during breakfast, Zoro let out a sharp gasp when Luffy's hand grew from his belly and started kneading his balls. The crew thought the swordsman accidentally choked a large chunk of meat, so they resumed their eating. Of course, Zoro kept his cool, but that was momentarily. Soon, the kneading increased speed and strength, and others nearby wondered why Zoro's face was turning red and breathing heavily. Sanji would find out later by the stains on Zoro's seat. Of course, Sanji wasn't pleased.

Other times, Luffy's arms grew out from Zoro's left or right hip and smacked his ass real hard. This, Zoro would scream-and the crew summed it up that it was Luffy's doing.

The sneakiest part was that Luffy could use the ability to please his lover when he wasn't nearby. Luffy could be playing tag or hide-and-seek with Usopp and Chopper, and Zoro could be at the Training Room. Hands sprouted out to bind Zoro's arms, and the several other hands could be tearing his clothes and fondling with his lower regions. All the while, Luffy's eye could be stuck on a wall watching Zoro writhe and moan on the floor.

When nighttime came around, Luffy-and Zoro-enjoyed the new power to its fullest.

Luffy sprouted his hard member on an sturdy object for Zoro to suck on while Luffy shoved two of his (he sprouted another one right next to his real one) in the swordsman. Or, he sprouted another copy of him (he mastered this quickly, thanks to Robin), and Zoro had a threesome with two Luffys. By the time the sun poked out from the east, Zoro was drenched from head to toe in sweat and Luffy's seed.

So, Zoro looked as a sleepless as Nami, but he looked happier. Much happier. He sat on the deck all day because he said he was too tired to train. It also looked like he couldn't even stand up because his legs and hip were too weak too walk (and a few crew members wondered why). His expression, however, was peaceful and his eyes were pleasantly dazed. Some wondered what the swordsman was thinking, but it was best to be ignorant.

Zoro was the only one who was grateful that Luffy got a new ability and would probably miss it a lot when they do find the elf.

The fun ended soon when they found the elf hanging for his dear life on a clump of floating seaweed. The magic was reversed, so no treasure and wishes but the devil fruit abilities were returned to their rightful owner.

But as they said farewell to the elf and the event had passed until it was forgotten, Zoro kept it secretly in his heart. He would never forget those wild heated nights: how Luffy managed to ignite every pleasure spot on his body at the same time. He shivered when he remembered how dark and lustful Luffy's eyes glowed as the captain sat and watched Zoro getting fucked by his other copy. Because when Zoro made a delighful sound, the real Luffy took over, shoving the copy out of the way. Petals of the copy floated and Luffy screwed Zoro with a stronger, faster pace.

Zoro discovered a new arousal, so from that day on, he let Luffy wait, let him watch as the swordsman touched himself in front of him. Although the results were different, Zoro got to see the handsome hunger hovering heavily in Luffy's eyes. They would be keeping this new change until a new discovery appeared again.

**The End**


End file.
